Oz's Subconscious is a Rainbow Rabbit
by BoxOfChocolatesXxXx
Summary: i've been meaning to write a fanfic where Oz is fantasizing about Older Gil and Younger Gil getting it on... and this is what i come up with XD  i guess the Rainbow Rabbit is the physical entity of fan girl willpower haha


"Good Night, Alice!" Oz yelled down the hall to Alice after a long day of joking around with her and watching her stuff her face with various meat. "'Night," Alice replied, her face already stuffed with her late night snack. "What a fun day," Oz thought to himself as he reached for the door knob to his room, and realized he had spent the whole day with Alice. "Where was Gil all day?" Oz thought, feeling sad that his servant had missed all the fun. As if on queue, Gil entered the hallway. "Good night, Oz." Gil sad, a sad smile on his face. Even though Gil's room was in the opposite direction, Oz noticed that Gil always made sure he said good night. "Hey, Gil, where were you all day?" Oz asked. Gil looked confused and blinked a few times. "I was here all day," he answered. Gil was, in fact, there all day, but remained in the background, because Oz and Alice were too busy having fun by themselves. "Oh…" Oz said sadly, knowing that Gil wasn't lying because Gil was horrible at lying. Oz felt a strange sadness in his heart, but ignored it and opened his door, saying good night to Gil.

Oz laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Why do I feel so bad for spending the day with Alice? I've been with Alice a lot recently…..but its nothing strange. Alice is the one I love," Oz thought. Oz gripped his chest. "I'm feeling sad….because I know that Gil is being left all alone." Oz reassured himself. "But Alice…..is the one I…." Oz drifted off to sleep.

Oz was now in a pitch dark room, laying on his back. He slowly blinked his eyes open and sat up. "Whaa…" Oz mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Suddenly, a floating toy rabbit appeared in front of Oz. "Whoa!" Oz flinched. "Hello Oz." The rabbit said in a high-pitched, cute voice. "Its…rainbow colored," he thought as he stared at the strange creature. "I'm your inner conscious, Oz!" the rabbit exclaimed. Oz didn't believe the rabbit. "Its probably a chain messing with my head," Oz thought. "You love Alice, don't you, Oz?" the rabbit giggled. "What? What have you done with her!" Oz yelled, jumping to his feet. The rabbit laughed, ignoring Oz. "Or is it….Gil?"

Gil suddenly appeared across in the darkness, wearing his long coat and black hat. "Gil!" Oz called, but Gil didn't answer. "What have you done to him?" Oz glared at the rabbit as it twirled around in the air. "You love Giiiil~" The rabbit sang. "What is up with this rabbit?" Oz thought. "Shut up! What are you trying to do?" Oz yelled. The rabbit disappeared. "Its not Alice you love, its Gil…" The rabbit's voice echoed through the darkness. "S-Shut up!" Oz yelled again. "_Me? Love Gil?_" Oz thought, the rabbit's words affecting him. "No, I need to focus. I can't let this rabbit get to me…" Oz thought as he shook his head vigorously. "You love Gil….You love Gil now….and you even loved Gil in the past…" The rabbit's voice echoed. The rabbit appeared in front of Oz's face, causing him to scream. "_See?_" The rabbit said, floating higher in the air. With the rabbit out of his face, Oz could now see Gilbert again, but now younger Gil was standing beside him. "Two….Gils…?" Oz said. "Don't deny it," the rabbit chanted, "you WANT Gil….you always have…." The older Gil moved towards the smaller, younger Gil. Oz watched in shock as the older Gil grabbed the younger one and began to slink his hand up his shirt. A dark blush swept across Oz's face as he watched Older Gil bite Younger Gil's neck, causing Younger Gil to cry out. "No way…" Oz fell to his knees, the Gil-on-Gil action too much for him to handle. "Stop…" Oz muttered as he watched Older Gil lick and nip at Younger Gil's neck, his hand caressing his chest while his other hand pulling him close to his body. "Stop….." Oz repeated as Younger Gil's cries of pleasure increased. The rabbit giggled manically as it watched Oz's face grow redder and redder and as his body began to shake. "_Stop!_" Oz cried, and was suddenly awake, panting heavily. "A dream…." He said and slowly regained his breath. "Was that really my subconscious?" Oz thought, thinking about the bizarre, rainbow-striped toy rabbit. "My subconscious was _scary_…" he shivered. "No, I can't feel that way about Gil, it must have been a chain somehow getting into my mind and trying to drive me insane and-" Oz froze, realizing a 'problem' as he stared down at his pajama pants. "No…..it definitely wasn't a chain after all….."


End file.
